


The Magician Lives Again

by MadSeason (naive_wanderer)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naive_wanderer/pseuds/MadSeason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Rose, wielding her knitting needles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magician Lives Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rema (aetherGeologist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherGeologist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Magician](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/216229) by Rema (aethergeologist). 



> I hope you like this fill, fellow ladystuck-er!
> 
> Remixed from [this drawing](http://aethergeologist.tumblr.com/post/68291655182/rose-lalonde-the-magician-the-official-deck-has), a tarot card of Rose Lalonde as The Magician which I really liked! I wanted to try it out with Alpha Rose--not sure if she had any access to ~majyyks~ or not, but let's pretend she did for the sake of this image.
> 
> (I ALSO KNOW NOTHING ABOUT TAROT, SO... sweats nervously)

.  
.  
.


End file.
